Demolisher's big adventure
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is a story. Demolisher gets sucked into another dimension. He is now in the transformers animated dimension and now he and his new friends have find away to get him back home.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Our team was in the middle of a big fight against the conquerdriods. Demolisher was fighting against Whammo near cliff and something was happening a portal to another dimension was opening doubted if the driods were behind it. Demolisher fell down the cliff getting hurt worse than from the fight. SNAP! part of his armor breaks off. He falls into the portal and Blackout jumps in after him.

Optimus and his crew returned to earth since the war is over and Megatron in prison with his lackeys nothing could go wrong. Well nothing is understatement Megatron was planning an escape. Detroit better look out. Then portal opened placing Demolisher in the woods near Detroit. "Optimus we picked up a cybertronian life signal." Ratchet said. "Let's go check it out my mechs." Jazz said. "Agreed," Ironhide said. They followed the signature. Blackout was worried. He kept beeping. Demolisher was out cold. Then the Autobots made it there. Ratchet took a look at Blackout and Demolisher and found out they were from another dimension. "He's a Decepticon!" Bumblebee said getting his stingers ready. Blackout stood in front of Demolisher as if to say you shoot him you shoot me! "Hey he's hurt." Jazz said. "Well he could you some repairs and maybe he can explain himself." Ratchet said they told Ultra Magnus their findings. he was surprised he told them once this is repaired he will talk and tell us where he came from and why he came here. Ratchet finished Demolisher's repair and Preceptor appeared on screen to talk too. They told him about the little robot. He said it must be a transformer only found in different dimensions. Sari thought that was cool. Jazz was keeping an eye on Demolisher. Then Demolisher groaned and opened his optics. "Where am I? What happened?" He asked. "Well, well look whose awake." Jazz said. "I'm Jazz." Jazz said introducing himself. "Funny I know someone where I'm from called Jazz, I'm Demolisher." Demolisher said starting to get up but almost collapsed. "Hey you really should be getting up and moving around." Jazz said. Everyone saw that Demolisher was awake and they asked him questions and Demolisher explained what happened. "What are Conquerdriods?" Bulkhead asked. "They are faction of transformers from my dimension like the minicons I told you about and I was helping my team and fell down a cliff and I don't know how I got here." Demolisher said. "What are these driods like?" Jazz asked. "Trust me I think it's best you don't know all I can say is they are worse than us Decepticons and they seek to kill every race's leader and rule over the whole universe and rule it without pity and turn all living creatures into their slaves and meltdown ones they think are useless of just use them for their own advantage and dispose of them even their own kind." Demolisher said. Demolisher showed them pictures of his home dimension. "Wow infant transformers I thought there were only protoforms." Ratchet said. "Were I come from the thing you call infants we call sparklings. And protoforms are just repair parts." Demolisher said. "Wow whose that?" Jazz asked pointing at Crusher. "That is my bond-mate Crusher she is the most lovely tank transformer ever." Demolisher said. "I hope my team is looking for and knows I'm alright." Demolisher said.

Back in our dimension. "Keep looking!" Ironhide said. Side swipe saw something. "Guys! I found something." Side swipe shouted. It was one of Demolisher's cannons coated in energon and all scratched up. They became sad and returned with that part. "Optimus! Megatron! Guys! This all we found," They said. Everyone came over. Crusher grabbed it and cried. "Demolisher no!" She began to sob Slipstream and Hurricane tried to comfort Crusher.

Demolisher was sitting in another dimension gazing out the window trying to figure out how to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Demolisher are you alright?" Jazz asked. "Yes, I'm just thinking about my home and I miss my friends." Demolisher said and he didn't know one of his friends would soon join him.

The next day. Demolisher was on patrol in the forest with Jazz. "Sure is nice out here." Demolisher said. "Yes Prowl would think so too." Jazz said. "You have Prowl here? I have Prowl in my dimension. So where is your Prowl?" Demolisher asked. "He's gone," Jazz said. "Oh I didn't know." Demolisher said. "So what is your world like?" Jazz asked. "Oh a little different, but our Jazz is similar to you he and prowl are cyber ninjas and we have two new cyber ninjas female ones named Midnight and Twilight." Demolisher said. "Incredible, so the Starscream of your world is an autobot?" Jazz asked. "Yes he is, but used to be a decepticon not knowing of his autobot heritage but joined the autobots one day and is still one to this day." Demolisher said. Then a dog came out. "A dog." Jazz said. The dog saw Demolisher and ran up to him. "Demolisher!" it said. "Crazy, a talking dog." Jazz said. "Marcy, how did you get here?" Demolisher asked. "Long story just follow me." Marcy said. Then I saw Marcy come back. "Marcy," I said from the tree branch I was caught on. Then Demolisher walked over. "Demolisher you're okay, we have to find a way home everyone is so worried." I said as he got me down and he showed me some of are friends counterparts. Zoomzoom who was with me explained about the star fragment jewels around Marcy and I's necks. "maybe we should go to Cybertron to have this explained." Ratchet said. "Funny you remind me of an grumpy con." I said. "What is this con's name?" Ratchet asked. "Hook," I said. "We called him the tech con because he his always finding ways to improve our computers and other machines. We also call him the cranky old con for obvious reasons." Demolisher said. So we were preparing to head for Cybertron they understood organics better now in this world.

When we arrived they were amazed to see the con they heard about and see a human wearing something on her face and seeing a dog for the first time. I saw the other bots on our team's counterparts. "What are those things on your face?' Preceptor asked. "There called glasses they help me see." I explained. Then we encountered some bots who were doing something similar to earth smoking. I began to cough. "What is that you are doing?" Wheeljack asked. "It's called coughing," I said beginning to wheeze. Demolisher knew what was going and suggested we move over. "What is wrong with her? She can barely breathe," Preceptor said. I pointed to my bag. Marcy brought it over. I dug through it and found what I was looking for and I took it out and took a couple of puffs and took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm okay," I said. "But how?" Jazz asked. I showed him my inhaler. "What is that thing?" Preceptor asked. "My inhaler," I said. "Why do you have that?" Sentinal asked. "Sometimes I have an asthma attack." I said. "Asthma?" Bulkhead sound confused. "It's breathing condition," Sari explained. "Yes it is, but whenever it gives me trouble a couple of puffs of the medicine in this I'm fine," I said. "But what caused it. "The smoke," I said. "You mean those two bots that were smoking?" Jazz asked. "Yes smoke is bad for people who have breathing problems." I explained. So we tried to figure out what caused us to end up in this dimension. Then we found out it was the droids doing. "When I get my hands on those droids I'm gonna, I'm gonna! I don't know what I'm going to do be they will be sorry." Demolisher said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We returned to earth and some bot grabbed me. "Who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Blackarchinia" She said. "Funny where I come there is Blackarchinia too but she accepts her organic half." I said. "That's odd." She answered me. "You know since I'm going to be stuck here for a while why don't we talk?" I suggested. "You are from another dimension maybe you can cure me?" She asked. "I don't know," I said. So she told me her story and told her my world's Wheeljack's story and I told her what things are like for me. "Wow kid, you maybe different but you're not weird. I think you're great." She said. "I think your great too," I said. "Yeah right," She said. "It's true they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I think your perfect just the way you are." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Really, you know you can't find you're good points on your own I think all it takes for someone to say I like you, and I want to help you then you start seeing yourself through their eyes." I said. _"We can find a cure together." Optimus said in a flashback._ "Soon you will see all the good points you have." I said. "Thanks by the way what is your name?" She asked me. "It's Hannah." I told her. Then my friends came forward were about to attack Blackarchinia."Stop she's my friend." I said. "Optimus," she said. "You're alive," Optimus said. "Yes and I don't think we need to find a cure for my problem." She said. "Why?" Optimus asked. Everyone was there even Ultra magnus and Sentinel prime. They didn't know why either. "Yeah why you look creepy." Sentinel said. "Sentinel think before you talk you could hurt somebody's feelings," I said. "I'm perfect just the way I am." She said. I smiled. "Thanks Hannah." She said. She began to glow. "What's happening?" She asked. She was lifted up and she began to change before our eyes. She got back to being all technological. Everyone looked at her while she was on the ground she picked herself up. I saw her she was lovely femme. She ran up to Optimus. "Optimus look at me," She said. "Yes you're back to normal." Optimus said. "I never told you this but I missed you and ever since the academy I've had huge crush on you." She said. "Funny I had the same feeling for you." Optimus said. they hugged and Grimlock and Swoop came in Grimlock was mad! The he saw her. "Why don't you look like spider-lady anymore?" Grimlock asked. "I don't know I guess all it took was to except myself." She said. "But why hug him?" Grimlock said. "I love him but we will be best friends do you like that?" She asked him. Grimlock smiled and nodded. Then Who should appear than Scrapper and Snarl. Grimlock and Swoop turned their heads away. They told me the whole thing. "Do you know Snarl's side?" I asked they shook their heads no. Marcy got the story apparently Snarl felt unimportant and the others teased him Scrapper treated him better and Grimlock and Swoop said they were sorry and Snarl forgave them and decided to go back making Scrapper feel bad. "You can come with us." Grimlock told Scrapper. "Really?" Scrapper asked. "You honorary dinobot." Grimlock said. Then a portal opened and we saw Amby and Red alert then they saw the portal. "Guys!" Amby said. "Hey!" Demolisher and I said. Looks like it was time for us to go home. "I'll miss you." Jazz said. "So will I," Bumblebee said. "All of us will," Optimus said he was glad to Elita-one back and we found out by using our Star fragment jewels we can get help from them when we need it. This is going to be cool!


End file.
